


Одно целое

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Божественный кайлакс [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, OOC, Бог Порядка!Армитейдж Хакс, Бог Хаоса!Кайло Рен, Божественное аю, Век Великих Кровавых Игр, Ды, Кроссовер со своим же ориджем, Ни о чем не жалею, божественный кайлакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Кайло шагает под тёмные своды обители Генерала впервые за три тысячи с лишним лет и с трепетом предвкушает, как зол будет его любовник за внезапное вторжение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вот это - кроссовер с моим собственным ориджем (да, и такое бывает). Оридж называется "Век Великих Кровавых Игр", но сейчас вы его не найдете. Я в какой-то момент пришла к выводу, что нужно полностью его переписать. 
> 
> То, что тут Хакс назван генералом - это нормально. У богов бывают прозвища. Зевс, например, громовержец.
> 
> В этом фике есть некоторые термины, названия из ориджа, толкование я приведу, но никто все равно не поймет :D 
> 
> Нужно еще кратенько пояснить, что такое Век Великих Кровавых Игр, собсна. По сути, это война богов за высшую власть. Те из Высших, кто участвовать не очень-то хочет или те, на чьих силах стоит мироздание (как в случае Кайло и Хакса), просто убивают себя. После Игр умершие каким-либо образом Высшие воскресают. Это если вообще не вдаваться в подробности, историю, специфику, но вот основная суть, а так там еще куча нюансов и прочего. Ну вот примите это.
> 
> Написано это было еще летом, наверное, того года. Примерно так.

На фоне жалящей глаз белизны окружающих снегов Кайло выглядит черной остро очерченной тенью. Ветра нет, но мороз жалит открытую кожу и легкие. Белые горы обступают дворец, наполовину вросший в скалу, и яркое красное полотно с символом Порядка не колышется. Кайло шагает под черные своды по-хозяйски, как к себе домой, едва-едва улыбается, предвкушая скорую долгожданную встречу и то, как зол будет его любовник.

Хакс обнаруживается в одном из залов, таком же огромном, как и все здесь, и таком же полупустом. Сам Хакс позиционирует это помещение как свою спальню. Генерал умудряется сочетать скупую аскетичность и дикую помпезность, и это до ужаса притягательно. Он лежит на широком и длинном ложе. Оно жесткое, Кайло знает. Потолок утопает в черной тьме, здесь холодно так же, как снаружи, потому что первым делом Хакс всегда проверяет равновесие, предпочитая не заботиться о своем комфорте. Боги тоже могут простывать, болеть, и едва ли такой холод поспособствует быстрому восстановлению Хакса после воскрешения.

Кайло садится на край его каменной постели. Ох, да тут даже нет простыни, Хакс лежит на голом ледяном камне и не двигается, будто еще мертв, но Кайло же знает, что он уже успел воскреснуть. Он склоняется, немного горбясь.

— Здравствуй, — Кайло трогает горячими ладонями белую кожу, и ему представляется, как за этими касаниями тянутся кровавые следы, рвется пергаментная кожа, и горячие тяжелые капли скатываются вниз, даже этим нарушая фанатичное равновесие.

— Ты не можешь просто так приходить сюда, — отзывается Хакс спокойно, даже не открывая глаз, хотя его ресницы дрожат. Кайло только фыркает. Он же каждый раз так говорит.

— Ты не можешь придумывать новые глупые правила на ходу, — отвечает Кайло, оглаживая его щеку, а потом кладя руку на шею, ощутимо сдавливая пальцами. Хакс вздыхает с шумом, раскрывая бледные губы, его лицо едва-едва розовеет.

Кайло обожает это. Обожает, как легко он может заставить Хакса разрываться под его прикосновениями, как мучается он от желания, пытаясь обуздать себя и вернуть собственное равновесие, о котором не соизволил позаботиться ранее. На самом деле, баланс Хакса вовсе не хрупок. Он как монолит. Как громадные весы, тяжелые настолько, что сотням тысяч смертных не повлиять на них. А Кайло легким играющим щелчком пальцев способен качнуть их так сильно, что затрясется вся картина мира Генерала, а вся его выдержка и холод улетучатся мгновенно. Кайло пьянит такая власть над одним из могущественнейших богов. То, как Хакс начинает плавиться под его руками, значит лишь то, как много Хаос значит для него.

Порядок — любовник Хаоса. Хаос — любовник Порядка.

Так сказали однажды смертные, придумали про них десятки легенд о любви, о ненависти, о том, как не может Хаос без Порядка, и как не может Порядок без Хаоса. Смертные представляли их обоих мужчинами, женщинами, животными, небесными светилами, всем, кем и чем угодно, и почти во всех своих представлениях об их отношениях смертные были правы.

Кайло понимает это каждый раз, когда приходит к Хаксу после Игр. Генерал в первые дни или даже недели после воскрешения всегда еще немного сонный и вялый, не способный посылать Кайло должным образом, и тот этим пользуется, ласково касаясь и грея холодную кожу.

Рыжие ресницы вздрагивают и приподнимаются. Зелень чужих глаз мажет по Кайло ярким цветом. Хакс тяжело вздыхает, оглядывая Кайло, и сжимает его запястье тонкими пальцами, затянутыми в перчатки. Кайло разжимает кулак, но не отпускает окончательно, улыбнувшись, довольный тем, что смог добиться реакции.

— Зачем ты пришел? — тихо спрашивает Хакс, смотря спокойным немного мутным взглядом, а Кайло давит на шею чуть сильнее, зная, как его правильному Генералу это нравится.

— Соскучился, — хмыкает Кайло, нежно поглаживая тонкую кожу. — Сколько в этот раз длились Игры? Почти три тысячи лет. Ты-то спал тут, а мне пришлось еще некоторое время жить в том кровавом хаосе.

— Ты сам отказался умирать вместе со мной, — говорит Хакс тихо, скользит пальцами, сжимавшими запястье Кайло, выше, оставляет ладонь на его плече, поглаживая.

— Мне нужно было время, — отзывается Кайло задумчиво, поддается этой руке и склоняется ниже. — Тебе холодно? — голос опускается до опасного полушепота, ладонь с шеи скользит ниже, подцепляя застежки на плаще, проникает под ткань.

— Холодно, — соглашается Хакс тихо, придвигая его еще ближе к себе, чувствует дыхание на своих губах, и его просто рвет на части. Внутренние весы опасно дрожат, звенит цепь, их удерживающая, а жар обступает его со всех сторон. Хакс вздыхает, смотря Кайло в глаза, и в них Вселенная распахивает врата своей безумной агонии звездного танца, горизонты галактик полыхают праведным первобытным огнем, и их ярость смешивается с умиротворением. Хакс теряется, как терялся всегда, как терялся в первый раз, когда познакомился с Хаосом так близко, как это только возможно. Когда впервые эти горячие руки принесли в его мир безумие и качнули весы так сильно, что цепь, удерживавшая их, оборвалась.

Кайло улыбается.

И цепь рвется снова.

Хакс не успевает вдохнуть, потому что Хаос обрушивается сверху, сносит его мысли, только-только расставленные по полочкам сознания после беспорядка ненастоящей божественной смерти.

У Кайло горячечно красные губы, а поцелуй, что он дарит, болезненный, и этим ни капли не отрезвляющий, путающий мысли. Хакс чувствует его в своей голове, он занимает всякий уголок пространства, давит изнутри, скребется о черепную коробку и заставляет дышать тяжелее. Хакс вскидывает руки, тут же чувствуя, как его избавляют от перчаток, и как мгновенно тонкие пальцы обжигает жар чужих рук. Он не вздрагивает, почти не стонет, но это почти заставляет Кайло укусить его за нижнюю губу. Они оба, кажется, уверены в том, что кожа сейчас порвется, и потечет ярко-красная кровь, но этого не происходит, и Кайло даже жаль.

Но безумие Кайло далеко не цвета крови.

У безумия Кайло глаза цвета небес Восторга* и волосы — первородный огонь Госпожи Небес**.

Смертные додумались до многого, но им не пришло в их глупые головы то, что Хаос сходит с ума, когда его касаются джеретовые*** рамки Порядка. Для Хаоса безумие — это Порядок. Чистейшее, серебряное безумие, сокрытое в холоде и снегах Первого Ордена****, которое слаще любого вина.

Кайло даже не знает, кто из них с Хаксом сходит с ума сильнее, когда они сливаются в единое целое.

По сути, с какой-то стороны, они и так одно и то же.

Только до этого смертные тоже додуматься не смогли.

**Author's Note:**

> *Восторг (также: Город Восторг или Рай) — обитель Старшего бога веселья, счастья.  
> **Госпожа Небес — Высшая богиня солнца, огня, света.  
> ***Джерет — прочнейший металл, созданный Младшим богом-кузнецом.  
> ****Первый Орден здесь — обитель Хакса. Обитель — личный мир бога\богини, созданный согласно его\ее идеалам, куда попадают после смерти люди, созданные этим\этой богом\богиней.


End file.
